Gold Land And The Irate Pirate!
|airdate=(Ja:) June 5, 2011 (En:) April 5, 2015 |continuity= }} Synopsis The Fusion Fighters United Army's entrance into Gold Land is marred by a dip into its golden waters, though saves them. They are then met by , captain of the ship Misery and Dark General of Gold Land. Already a formidable foe, he has the ability to perform a spell that enchants Digimon who hear it into becoming part of his , having already done to same to some of the United Army's allies. Many of the current Digimon fall under their spell, leaving the humans to retreat. That night, theorizes that both the human and the machine-type Digimon are resistant to the chant. The next day, Christopher has lead the charge, but he too falls into the spell. tackles and appeals to their shared past, when Shoutmon helps calm down a rampaging Ballistamon. Shoutmon, torn between his friendship to Ballistamon and Olegmon's spell, attacks the both of them. His mike strikes Olegmon's helmet, which momentarily dispels the chant. Wisemon realizes that it is not the words but the soundwaves that Olegmon emits that enchants the Digimon, so he has Mikey digifuse , who uses their speaker to free the group's Digimon. Shoutmon digivolves to and faces Olegmon head on, but Olegmon reveals his new ally: , Ballistamon's original form. Featured Characters ' (20) * (24) * (24) *'' '' (39) |c5= * (37) |c6= *' ' (13) *' ' (14) *' ' (21) *' ' (27) *Digitamamon (28) * (32) * (32) * (39) |c7= * (37) |c8= *' ' (14) *Rabbitmon (31) |c10= *' ' (1) * (5) * (6) * (7) * (8) *' ' (9) *' ' (10) *' ' (11) * (12) * (16) * (17) * (18) * (19) * (22) * (23) * (24) * (30) *' ' (34) *' ' (35) *' ' (36) *'' '' (41) * (42) * (43) }} DigiAnalyzer Digimon Data Collection Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Pickmons) |episodeorder2=5 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon |added3=+ , Pickmons |episodeorder3=6 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon + Drill Cannon |DIGIMON4narrow=yes |added4=(w/ Dorulumon) |episodeorder4=8 |arrow4=r2 |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon |added5=+ Dorulumon |episodeorder5=13 |arrow5=r |DIGIMON6=OmniShoutmon }} ) |episodeorder2=5 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Silver) |customname3=Silver Pickmons |added3=+ Shoutmon, }} Quotes Cutemon: "I'm sick of being cute. I'm gonna get some tattoos and turn into Bikermon" Dorulumon: "That is a bad idea." :—Cutemon is thinking of changing careers. Mervamon: "That chick looks like such a skank." Sparrowmon: "S-should you be saying that, Mervamon?" :—Sparrowmon's kind of got a point, Mervamon. Cutemon: "Man, what a drag. I'm sick of keeping up the cute, goody-goody act, cu!" Dorulumon: "W-what?" Sparrowmon: "Nene's one scary girl, so this is goodbye. I always thought her hairstyle was weird, too." Nene: "S-sparrowmon..." (later) Taiki: "Nene!" Nene: "My hair, is it really that weird-looking? I thought that maybe it was a little over the top, too. But no one ever said anything..." Cutemon: "Yo, what'chu lookin' at, cu?!" Dorulumon: "Cutemon's gone gangster!" Taiki: "This one broke too over something completely different!" (even later) Mervamon: "Come on, Nene, let's go!" Nene: "R-right..." Dorulumon: "This is no time to be feeling depressed!" :—Well, at least Dorulumon finally got over it. Taiki: "Come back, everyone!" Cutemon: "Screw you, cu!" (later) Cutemon: "So cool, cu! Go kill 'em, cu! Hahahahaha! " :—Cutemon is oddly good at this... Other notes from Super Digica Taisen. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Vergnügter Pirat, erscheine! Die Reise zum Gold-Land!